


Father Figures

by Gear25



Series: Fathers and where to find them [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Child Abuse, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Scar, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gear25/pseuds/Gear25
Summary: Zuko and Sokka have returned from their successful mission from the Boiling Rock, bringing Hakoda and Suki back. Zuko can't help but feel strange when he sees Hakoda interact with his kids. He feels strange, jealous, happy...and fearful. This story focuses on Zuko dealing with his trauma
Series: Fathers and where to find them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985224
Comments: 48
Kudos: 944





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere was cheerful in the airship. Sokka hadn’t stopped talking and explaining his adventure with Zuko before they found the others. He also started ranting about the situation they were in, how Zuko was Aang’s firebending teacher now, but of course, he was just happy to have his girlfriend and his dad back from jail. Chit Sang was a new addition, but he counted that as a win too. Sokka was a positive person.

Zuko was sitting a little furthest than the rest of them. He didn’t talk unless they asked him to. Other than that he just observed the chatting. He noticed how Sokka and his dad interacted. It was nice, something that Zuko considered abnormal. He and Ozai would never had even a conversation like that.

Ozai…his father…

He dropped the thought immediately. It wasn’t this long ago he confronted him and spat at his face. It felt so good to be able to do that. But also very very scary. And to be honest, yes he was happy for Sokka and his father.

He was happy that he helped in reuniting a family, but he was also a little anxious. His glance fell on Hakoda more often then normal, observing the other man. Hakoda was a little bigger, stronger and kinda intimidating. 

He hasn’t heard much about him. He was a new stranger to him. Well Chit Sang was bigger than Hakoda and he was also a stranger, but he didn’t feel that way about him.

Zuko realized why. 

Hakoda was a man like Chit Sang, but he was a father.

He could be a threat to Sokka.

Or Katara.

Or at the rest of the group back.

Zuko tried to drift away from these thoughts, reminding himself that Hakoda couldn’t be like his father.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Right?

He remembered the lightning Ozai threw him. Without hesitation. In an intention not to hurt him, but to kill him. If Zuko reacted a bit too late, or had not learned that technique from his uncle, he wouldn’t be with them in this ship.

He should keep an eye out for the man. Just in case.

They they arrived at the Air Temple. Katara and Sokka were hugging their father. Zuko admitted it, he felt a little jealous. And worried. They were too close. Too close for their father to-  
He swallowed at the thought.

Then it was dinner time. The whole group was around a circle, chatting and laughing. That night was their best one there. Sokka and Katara were not moving an inch away their father. Zuko was observing. Thinking. Ready to strike, or at least protect the twins.

“…And then Mai comes out of nowhere and BAM she took down at lest four guards!” Sokka said excited.

“Who is Mai?” Teo asked.

“Zuko’s girlfriend.” Sokka said looking at Zuko. Then all eyes were on him. Zuko felt immediately uncomfortable. His social skills were worst than his tea making skills.

“Wait that one gloomy with the knives that chased us with Azula and that other girl?” Katara asked her brother.

“That’s her.” Sokka grinned.

“Wow Sparkles I didn’t know you had a girlfriend!” Toph said bumping his shoulder hard.

“Ouch.” Zuko made a grimace.

“Yeah…I actually missed her a lot.” Zuko said with a sad voice. “She betrayed Azula, her best friend. The consequences won’t be nice at all.” He added. “I wonder if she is still alive by now….” he whispered.

“Come on! Azula is a monster but I doubt she would kill her best friend, right” Suki said. They all looked at Zuko again.

“…You don’t know her like I do.” He said.

“Of course, it takes one to know one.” Katara said with hate in her voice. Zuko just shrugged and looked down.

All eyes were on Katara.

“Katara..that was…you know…mean.” Aang said.

“Yeah Katara! Zuko was a huge help in the rescue mission! Without him, I wouldn’t be here, either Dad or Suki!” Sokka said.

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Chit Sang raised his hand.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Sokka said sheepishly.

“Oh, come on Sokka! You and I both know what that monster did to us! He hunted us down! He hunted Aang down! He burned Suki’s village!” she yelled and pointed at Suki.

“Well…I mean yeah, he did, and I was angry of course but…now that he helped me escape from that prison, I kinda forgave him.” Suki said. “Also, he apologized.”

Katara was about to laugh. “Oh, not you too Suki.” She said.

“Toph? He burned your feet!” she said looking at the blind earthbender.

“Firstly, that was an accident and you know it Sweetness. Secondly, it was my fault too. And lastly, I also forgave him.” She said looking at her bowl or rice.

Katara knew of course that Toph forgave the Prince. She was the first one after all.

“Seriously, isn’t someone here on my side?” she asked and looked for responses. Everyone felt a little awkward, but none raised his/her hand. Katara exhaled in an angry way.

“I am going to make tea.” She said and rushed off.

“I am going with you.” Zuko said getting up.

“I don’t need your help.” She said glaring at him. Zuko flinched a little, barely noticeable from the others.

Feeling their piercing eyes on his back, he didn’t want to stay there any longer. He didn’t want their pity looks. And god he didn’t want to answer at any questions. Especially if her Dad asked.

“I am going to rest for tonight.” He said blankly and firm. Then looked at Aang.

“Same time tomorrow.”

And with that Zuko went to his room.

He closed the door behind him and lied down to his bed.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

The others sat together a little longer, and after drinking tea in little to complete silence, they went to sleep too.

That night Zuko had the same old nightmare. His father burning his face. He turned and tossed around in his sleep, sweating like hell. Toph was awake that moment too. She could feel through the floor his heart rate and she could “see” that discomfort he was in. She wondered if it was a good idea to go talk to him. She remembered the last time she did that he accidentally burned her feet, so with these circumstances, she would startle him. She closed her eyes again, trying to ignore Zuko’s grunts and whimpers.

The next morning (maybe dawn) Zuko woke up with tears on his eyes. He acknowledged that his sleep was far from peaceful. He actually got these nightmares often. He remembered his first weeks in banishment. He could always have these nightmares when he closed his eyes. 

It was torture.

His Uncle would always come to his cabin and check on him. 

He regretted so much betraying his Uncle. He was like a father to him.

He quickly wiped his tears away and went down to the lowest platform of the Temple to meet Aang so they could start their training.

“Good morning Sifu Hotman!” Aang said cheerfully. Zuko didn’t even bother to yell at him for this stupid name he constantly called him.

“Morning Aang.” Zuko said.

“You look tired. Did you not sleep well last night?” Aang asked his teacher.

“I am fine” Zuko said. “Come on let’s begin with the katas I showed you yesterday.” He said. Aang nodded.

Zuko was glad that the young airbender knew when he could ask questions. The last he wanted now is for him to ask about the yesterday’s Katara-hates-you incident.

In two hours the others were up too. Katara and Haru made breakfast. Teo and the Duke made tea.

“So this is the place where you are hiding after the invasion.” Hakoda said to Sokka. “Smart move.”

“It was Aang’s idea actually.” Sokka said.

“Speaking of him, where is he?” Hakoda asked looking around for a sign of Aang.

“He is with Zuko training firebending.” Sokka said. “Why don’t you go and watch them? Zuko is really good at firebending, well I can see that now because he is on our side, but now I think about it actually he was pretty good back then when he was chasing us-“ Sokka continued with his rumble.

Hakoda sighed. He was really his son.

“Good idea son. Me and Zuko haven’t actually have any interaction, even at the Boiling Rock.” He said. That was true. They were too busy with the escape plans -and battles- that they didn’t even have time to greet each other, much more talk.

“Where are they again?”

Zuko was focused. He controlled his breath, just like Uncle taught him to. In and out. Breath and fire. 

Control.

He glanced at Aang. The kid was doing pretty good for his age. When Zuko was 14, one year in his banishment, struggled with these katas. 

But Iroh was always there to help him get it right.

He didn’t know if he felt proud or jealous, watching the kid.

They both ended their form and exhaled putting their arms down. Zuko looked at Aang ready to tell him something about his form, but then he realized that the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe was some meters away behind watching them. Aang noticed where Zuko was looking. He saw him too.

“Good morning Chief Hakoda!” Aang cheered and went closer. Zuko didn’t move a muscle.

“Good morning to you too Aang.” Hakoda said smiling at the Avatar. “You too Prince Zuko.” He said looking at him. Zuko winced a little.

“J-just Zuko. Zuko is fine.” He said. Then he realized his mistake. He didn’t say please.

Before he could apologize, Hakoda spoke.

“Zuko then. Then call me Hakoda. I don’t really like formal etiquette.”

Zuko blinked. He didn’t know how to answer to that. He always and always addressed others with formality. Luckily Hakoda spoke for him, filling the silence between them.

“I saw your training session. It is amazing to look at, especially if the fire isn’t directed to you.” He said with a smirk, implying that was a joke, but also, not a joke.

“You kids are really good at firebending. Ozai won’t have a chance.” He said.

“Thank you Chief!” Aang said.

“T-thanks.” Zuko said. He knew that the man didn’t trust him. Like Katara. He was probably there so he can stop him from hurting Aang. And of course he would stop him with physical actions.

Zuko saw no weapon on him, since he wore the prison outfit.

But he would be hiding something. Like a knife.

Or maybe he was a waterbender.

“Oh yeah I think that breakfast is ready. Come and join us.” He said.

“Yayyy breakfast!” Aang yelled happily and he made an air scooter, rushing to the rest of the group. 

It was Zuko and Hakoda now.

Zuko felt really uncomfortable that he was alone with the man. They were a little far away from the group. Anything could happen.

Zuko started breathing faster.

The man could hit him.

The man could kill him right here and there. Throw his corpse off the cliff. Say it was an accident.

Zuko started feeling dizzy. 

“Zuko? Are you alright?” Hakoda asked with a worried face.

“Not now. I have to show I am strong.” Zuko thought.

“I-I’m f-fine.” He said stumbling across the words. Great effort there Zuko.

“You sure? You kinda seem a little pale.” Hakoda staking a step forward. Zuko flinched.

“S-stop right there.” Zuko said. Hakoda was took by surprise by that outcome. He didn’t expect Zuko to act like that. He stopped at his tracks.

Zuko’s eyes widened when he realized his second mistake. His lips were dry and his heart didn’t stop pounding. His fear grew stronger and stronger by the second.

He will hurt me.

That was the only thing Zuko was thinking right now.

He will hurt me because I showed disrespect. Again.

He remembered the last time he did that.

It didn’t end well.

It ended with a scar on his face.

“C-chief….i’m s-sorry…” Zuko tried to from words but it was very hard for him. He was ready to beg. To cry. To scream.

“There is nothing you should apologize for.” Hakoda said. “But…I would like to know why…” he continued, trying to find the right words.

Zuko didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what he expected to happen right now. His fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

“I am s-sorry!” he said and started running away, heading to the other side of the Temple, in the opposite side of the crew. Hakoda stood there, watching Zuko running from him like running away from a snow leopard. 

He went back to the kids, hoping that Zuko would appear again in the near future.

The group was eating breakfast when Hakoda showed up.

“Hey dad! Grab a bowl and sit with us.” Sokka said chewing the rice porridge.

Katara gave him a bowl. She was smiling now, Hakoda thought. Maybe because Zuko wasn’t here.

“Wait where is Zuko?” Aang asked when he didn’t see him coming with Hakoda.

“Maybe he did us a favor and disappeared.” Katara said angry.

“Now, now, Sugar Queen don’t be so nasty.” Toph said.

“She is right Katara.” Hakoda said. “I was ready to come here with him but…I don’t know why, but he ran away.” Hakoda said.

“Where?” Teo asked.

“Towards that side of the Temple.” He said and pointed in the direction.

“Did something happen between you two?” Chit Sang asked.

“I don’t think so. For some reason he apologized for something I don’t understand and left. He reminded me when I ran of from an arctic wolf with Bato.” Hakoda said.

“I think we should go look for him.” Suki said.

“I think that he will be alright. It is Zuko we are talking about. He will reappear sometime later. If he won’t, then we will search for him.” Sokka said.

Toph nodded but couldn’t help to think about yesterday’s events. Zuko wasn’t just running because he felt like it. There was some reason behind it. She would ask him when he came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko appeared in the group near the evening.

He approached them with a look on his face that told them that nothing is wrong.

That nothing had happened.

Zuko was good at hiding his emotions even if firebenders were known for their outbursts and high emotional unstability.

"Zuko there you are! We were getting worried." Aang said.

"Yeah…sorry." Zuko said, giving a small glance to Hakoda of all people.

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked.

Zuko didn't know how to answer to that. He was sure that Hakoda told the team everything. He couldn't just say 'hey I thought that Azula was here to attack us so I went to check it out. She isn't after all so all good.'

"It doesn't concern you." was the answer that came out of Zuko's mouth. He liked Sokka and he knew that the way he answered him was cold, but he didn't know what else to say. And he didn't have time to think of another answer.

Sokka at first had a sad look on his face but his attitude changed somewhat.

"Fine fine don't be such a jerk about it jerkbender." He said making the situation a little more cheerful.

Zuko looked at Hakoda. He just talked to his son with a hard way.

"If I talk harshly to Sokka or Katara is like disrespecting him." He thought.

That was really déjà vu.

He opened his mouth to apologize. To Sokka and the Chief.

"S-sorry for that Sokka." He said.

Sokka blinked. He didn't expect this reaction, especially from Zuko of all people.

"Uhh you're welcome…I suppose?" the boy answered.

Zuko wanted to apologize to Hakoda too, but not in front of all the group. It would be really uncomfortable.

He would do it first thing in the morning though.

Unless the Chief paid him a visit in the middle of the night of course.

"Here Zuko. You haven't eaten all day." Haru said and gave Zuko a bowl. Zuko nodded gratefully. He sat down, a little far away from the group and that man and ate his dinner in silence, as the others were chatting.

After the dinner Zuko helped The Duke with the dishes and after that he went to his room.

Toph was in there.

Zuko was caught by surprise. He didn't want a guest now. But he supposed that Toph was better than Hakoda.

"Can I help you with something?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know about helping me Sparky. I kinda want to help you." She said.

Zuko didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that yesterday night you were, you know, worried in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

Zuko was ashamed for this. He knew that if he said no, she would know he lied. So he went with the honest reply.

"Did I…bother you?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Well kinda." Toph said.

"Oh"

"But more importantly I was worried. Your heart was beating like crazy, and I felt that you were going through a rough time." Toph said while she didn't break eye contact.

"I was fine. I am fine." Zuko said simply.

"I am just saying Zuko, that if you want to talk about it, you can." She said.

"I said I am fine." Zuko said.

Toph sighed. "Fine. Have it your way Sparky." She said and got out the room.

"I would have hit you for that, but since you are new here I am not." She said with a smile. Zuko wanted to smile too, but his body didn't allow him to.

"Goodnight Sparkles." Toph said.

"Goodnight." Zuko responded.

He sat to his bead and watched the door. He remained like that for two hours more.

He waited for the man to enter and teach him respect.

He waited.

And he waited.

Then he saw out his window the sun rising.

He stayed up all night staring at the door.

The day was same as the rest of them.

But this time Zuko was nervous.

He didn't know if it was of sleep deprivation or because Hakoda didn't show up last night.

Zuko needed to remain focused as much as he could.

He and Aang finished their training. Zuko looked around again. No guests watching them. That was good.

"Um.."

Zuko looked at Aang.

"Zuko you seem kinda…bad." Aang said scratching his neck.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Zuko responded.

"Did the food get to you? I knew that Sokka shouldn't cook-"

"No it isn't that. I just didn't sleep well. That it's." Zuko said and walked towards the group.

"…Ok." Aang said looking at Zuko. He acted a little differently after that Boiling Rock episode. But he didn't want to annoy him with his questions. Aang followed Zuko back to the team where tea was served. There Zuko saw Hakoda chatting with Chit Sang about war stuff. He sighed and went towards them.

"U-um." He started. Hakoda looked at his side, finding Zuko with a worried expression on his face.

"Hello Zuko." He greeted with a smile. "What is it?"

Zuko was struggling to retain eye contact. Those blue eyes, reminded him of the hateful eyes that Katara had. They looked like the blue ocean, ready to drown him.

"Can i…Talk to you..f-for a minute?" Zuko asked.

Hakoda looked at him and then responded.

"Of course son."

That startled Zuko.

Son?

He rarely got called that. His mother called him sometimes.

His father maybe once.

Zuko didn't know what to do with this response. He didn't know how to feel.

Hakoda stood up and followed Zuko in another area that they could talk alone, but also they were close enough to the team in case something went badly.

"So what is it?" Hakoda asked with his hands on his chest.

Bad sign. Anger. Impatience. Pain.

Zuko tried his best to ignore these thoughts.

He bowed his head lightly, looking at the ground.

"I w-wanted to apologize for my behavior. The way I talked to you, y-your son and al-lso the w-way I run off like that. I am v-very s-sorry." Zuko said trying to keep his breath controlled.

"I d-didn't mean to…I didn't want to disrespect you…" he continued.

"I-I will t-take any f-form of p-punishment…" Zuko said as his body started shaking.

Hakoda was taken aback from this.

"It is alright Zuko. I…I wasn't mad or anything…" he said. "Sokka didn't mind. I didn't mind. So…you don't need to apologize." Hakoda said. "Son…I won't actually punish you for this…" he said.

Zuko looked at the man with fear and confusion.

"W-why?" he asked

Hakoda saw that the boy in front of him was scared.

"Zuko." Hakoda touched Zuko's shoulder. Zuko flinched and took half a step back.

"No man should raise a hand on a child." Hakoda said looking him in the eyes.

"I am not a child." Zuko said, finally able to get his words back in order.

"You are not much older than Sokka." Hakoda said.

"So?" Zuko said averting his look on the ground.

"…A man that hurts a child…isn't a man. It's a monster." Hakoda said looking at Zuko.

Zuko took these words like a hit. He already knew that Ozai was a monster. It was obvious not only to him, but to the whole world too.

So what?...Did that mean that he could trust the man that was grabbing his shoulder?

Zuko didn't know. He remained silent.

Maybe this is a trap?...

Hakoda was the one again to talk.

"I think that something is troubling you…and I am in the middle of this." He said. Zuko wanted to puke.

"I want to know that things between us are good. So…if you have something in your mind…you can always come and talk to me." Hakoda said with a smile.

Zuko wanted to take a deep breath and look at the man. He sounded different than a father would. Something wasn't right.

It was definitely a trap.

So he can slip up.

And then the father in front of him would strike.

Zuko wasn't exaggerating when he imagined this situation as a predator and it's pray's.

He managed to look at the man in the eyes.

Those damn eyes.

"T-thank you. But I am fine." Zuko said.

Hakoda kept his gaze on Zuko. As if he was trying to read his mind. Zuko wanted to run.

"Alright son." Hakoda said as he dropped the hand from Zuko's shoulder. Zuko couldn't stop that breath of relief leaving his body.

It felt nice to not be touched.

Hakoda turned around and went back to the others. Zuko remained there still, trying to collect his emotions.

It was a tough interaction.

At least he apologized. Now Hakoda didn't have a reason to hurt him.

Or so he hoped.

He didn't know if his body would shatter in pieces from all the pressure that was stored in him these five minutes.

He took four deep breaths.

Then he followed the man.

Zuko was sitting again further away from the team. At the opposite side of where Hakoda was.

"So what did you learn today Aang?" Katara asked.

"It was amazing! Zuko taught me some cool firebending technique where you put your hands in front of you so you can split the fire that come right at you!" Aang said excited. That kid was something else.

"Sounds better than that dance move you practiced the other day." Sokka said.

Then the whole discussion was about Aang's and Zuko's field trip to the Sun Warrior's ruins.

Zuko said a word here and there but without much energy or mood to talk. His thoughts were consuming the best of him.

God it was only morning and he felt so tired.

He wondered if he could sleep for an hour or two now that everyone was doing chores or training.

Maybe he should find a hidden spot far away from the Temple so he can sleep with his mind calm.

He liked the second option.

"Hey Zuko, do you want to train with swords later?" Sokka asked. Zuko blinked.

"Sure." He said.

Like he had an option now.

Ok he couldn't sleep then. At least he would be able to take out the tension by practicing with his Dao.

After helping with the wash of the dishes he went to his room to lie down for some time. He would need all the rest he could get.

It appeared that he fell asleep. How he realized that?

Sokka went to his room to wake him up.

"Zuko…hey, wake up." Sokka said poking his shoulder.

Zuko's eyes opened in lightning speed and he was sure his heart missed a heartbeat.

His eyes landed on Sokka. He realized what happened.

"Oh Sokka. I am sorry about that." He said getting up.

"Hey man I get it if you want to sleep. You feel tired. We can do it another time." Sokka said

"NO." Zuko said a little louder than he wanted. He sighed.

"Sorry. I am not tired. We can to it right now. Come on." He said grabbing his swords.

He just apologized about yesterday's attitude to Sokka. He didn't want another reason yet.

They went to the level he and Aang trained.

Zuko halted.

His body couldn't move.

It was Sokka's dad there.

Like he was waiting for them.

"Hey kids." Hakoda said with a smile.

"Hey dad we came." Sokka said. Zuko looked at Sokka. He knew that his dad would be here?

Was the whole training idea his dad's? So he can…

Zuko took some quick breaths.

"Zuko, dad said that he wanted to practice with us. I told him that you are pretty skilled with swords." Sokka said.

Normally Zuko would be flattered to that comment. No one praised him for anything before. But now his focus was on the older man in front of him.

"I have become rusty after all this time in prison. I want to get my skills back where they were." He said. "Is it ok?" he asked looking at Zuko.

"Of course." Zuko said. Great. He noticed the Water Tribe machete Hakoda held. Sokka probably gave him that. Double great.

"Ok how will we do this?" Sokka asked. "First match is me and Zuko, then me and you, and then Zuko with you." Sokka said.

Zuko tried not to show fear.

He was going to fight the man that he was terrified the most after Ozai.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko didn't want any of this.

If you asked the ex Fire Nation Prince about what he didn't want to do right now, it was definitely this.

He didn't want to fight Sokka in front of his dad.

He didn't want the two of them to fight.

And of course he definitely, definetely didn't want to fight Sokka's dad.

Someone will get hurt. Period.

And that is probably me.

If Sokka hurt his dad by accident, Sokka would get hurt.

If he was deemed bad at skill at swords by his dad, he would get hurt too for being weak and untalented.

If Zuko hurt Sokka, Hakoda's son by accident, he would be hurt.

If he won Sokka…

If he lost to Sokka…

If he hurt his dad…

If his dad managed to hurt him…

SO MANY REASONS.

Zuko was in danger.

He wanted to run away. He so ,so, so wanted to run away.

But he couldn't. His body started trembling.

He knew he had to face it.

Hakoda would hurt him. And maybe more than once.

"Ok Zuko come on let's start!" Sokka said drawing his sword. Zuko couldn't move a muscle.

Agni help me.

He took a deep breath while his eyes were closed.

He hoped that Hakoda was less cruel than his father.

Zuko took out his swords and shifted to a position where his one sword was on top and the other in front. A defensive pose.

Sokka didn't even wait. He shouted and run towards Zuko.

Zuko waited for the impact. His plan was to play only defensive.

Sokka was good at swords. Zuko realized that. His attacks were constant and with might. Zuko actually struggled a little to block them all.

Master Piandao was a known teacher to the Fire Nation. Zuko wanted to learn under him, but in the Fire Nation and moreover to the royal family, the usage of weapons and not firebending was a disgrace and a failure. So Zuko learned on his own secretly in his room and at the gardens. Sokka was living his dream.

Sokka was having fun by the looks at his face, but he clearly expected something more from him.

"Come on Zuko, you can't play defense forever." Hakoda said. Zuko flinched.

So he had no choice. He had to attack Sokka.

He stood there blocking Sokka's sword between his two dao. He had less than 10 seconds to think before Sokka got his sword free.

"I-is t-that alright? I mean…I am helping Sokka t-to get better at attacks…c-can I stay in d-defense?" Zuko asked Hakoda, without looking at him. He didn't want to face him.

Hakoda thought about it.

"If it is alright by Sokka. What do you think son?" Hakoda asked Sokka.

"I was hoping for some action but Zuko is just better than me. I guess that if he attacked I would lose. So sure, I am fine with this." Sokka said. He finally got his sword free.

"Ok so my plan worked thank Agni." Zuko thought.

The rest of the match was like this; Sokka attacking and Zuko defending. After that much that ended with a draw, Sokka and Hakoda fought.

Zuko stood at the side and watched them. Everytime the swords made contact he winced.

He hoped that Sokka wouldn't get hurt from his father. He would stand between them for him to take the blow if needed.

Hakoda was actually pretty skilled with the weapon. His attacks were strong but he wasn't fighting in full force. He was holding back.

Why?...

Sokka too. Of course he didn't want to hurt his dad. But they continued fighting, often smiling and yelling words of…encouragement?

"You can do this son!"

"Come on dad! Show me what you got!"

"Hop-! You nearly got me!"

"Damn dad you are not rusty at all!"

It was all strange to Zuko. In the end Sokka won. He had his dad pinned to the ground with the edge of his sword. They ended the match without them being even nicked. They both smiled. Then Hakoda got up and walked closer to Sokka and raised his hand.

Zuko's eyes widened and was ready to run at them, to protect Sokka from the hit. But he stood right were he was.

Hakoda raised his hand indeed, but he didn't hit Sokka. Instead, he put it on top of his head and shuffled his hair.

"Well done son! You improved a lot!" Hakoda said with a smile.

"Haha you too dad! You are strong as ever!" Sokka said giving a bump at Hakoda's shoulder.

No Sokka you idiot-

..was Zuko's first thought but Hakoda didn't mind at all.

"The Fire Nation won't stand a chance against two Water Tribe warriors." Hakoda said smiling.

Zuko watched them. It hurt his brain so much. He felt confusion.

Why Sokka didn't get hurt? Why Hakoda praised him? Why they were looking…so nice together?

Zuko needed to sit down. Too much to process.

"Hey Zuko." Hakoda said. Zuko was a little startled by the call of his name.

"Yes s-sir?" he asked.

"Come on. It's your turn." Hakoda said while he swirled his sword around his hand like it was a toy.

Zuko gulped.

So this is it.

Zuko took a stance similar to the fight he had with Sokka.

"Zuko, I hope that you'll play offensive with me." Hakoda said. Zuko couldn't do anything but nod.

Hakoda was the one who attacked first. Like father like son.

Zuko blocked it easily and went for a light strike. Thanks the spirits Hakoda dodged it easily.

Zuko felt his hands trembling. He had to endure the fight and come out of it alive. Then he would accept his punishment.

Hakoda swang the machete from the left. Zuko blocked it with his left sword and went for a strike from above with his right. Hakoda took a jump backwards.

"You are pretty good Zuko! Keep it up!" Hakoda said while he was going to strike again.

The older man was very quick and strong. Zuko's body was shaken with every sword collision. He was extremely lucky he had two swords instead of one. The fight would be completely different the other way.

The fight continued like that. Zuko saw that the man was getting tired but so was he.

Come on, for how much longer…

The situation he was in reminded him of Agni Kai. He fought one against Zhao, where he won. But this reminded him of that another time.

When he was supposed to fight his own father.

Zuko felt like that. He was fighting with a father, maybe not his own, but still a father.

His heart started to sink in.

Oh spirits oh spirits I am actually fighting in an Agni Kai…

His thoughts went back to that room. Generals and the court around. Watching them. His sister was there. His Uncle was there. Everyone was there to watch him burn.

He saw his father in front of him. He felt his one hand pulling him closer. He saw the other hand getting closer and closer to his face. Then his left eye saw nothing for a second. And then….

Zuko gasped.

He suddenly felt a force pushing him to the ground. Not only gravity. Something stronger too. He lost his balance and went with the force's direction. His body hit the ground and so did his head.

Wait.

He saw Hakoda right on top of him. Too close. Too close. He was pinned down.

And most importantly, why he couldn't SEE through his left eye?!

Zuko felt his palms. He was still holding his dao. But his body froze when he realized why he couldn't see.

Oh Agni.

Hakoda's palm landed on Zuko's scar.

Zuko couldn't breathe. His legs and arms started trembling. His lips went completely dry. His eyes were wide open but ready to shed tears.

Hakoda noticed. He removed his palm from Zuko's face and quickly got off him.

"Zuko? What is wrong son?" Hakoda asked with concern on his face.

Zuko couldn't hear him. He couldn't understand him. He felt his legs like jelly. He tried to get up from the ground but he dropped to his knees. His hands too. They were trembling so hard. He dropped his swords. Sokka caught up.

"Zuko?! What's wrong buddy?!" Sokka asked as he approached them.

Zuko couldn't move. Agni he couldn't move! His stare was still on Hakoda who was standing still in front of him while he was on his knees and-

Zuko's breathing got really quick. He started hyperventilating. Both men now in front of him were super worried.

"Zuko, son, are you feeling…" Hakoda asked but he couldn't finish. Zuko screamed.

"AAAAAAGH!" he yelled and he felt his hand moving out of sudden. Without control of his body he formed a flame with his hand and he shoot it at them. His other arm tried to cover his face. Luckily he missed them by far. Sokka and Hakoda were taken aback by this. They didn't expect Zuko to attack them. But as they saw that the fire missed them by far, they realized that Zuko hadn't had that intention.

Zuko felt his body on fire. His scar burning. He wanted to scream again. He wanted to cover his face. But first he wanted to run. So he did.

He got up to his wobbly feet and started running away. He tripped and fell many times. But he quickly stood up and started running again.

Sokka and Hakoda stood there confused and worried.

"What happened to him?" Hakoda said. "I don't think I hurt him. I just used the technique of our tribe were we are unarmed."

Sokka knew about it. He saw it too. Zuko managed to disarm his dad. Then he, after dodging Zuko's next attack, put his hand to his face so he can pin him to the ground. Every warrior in his tribe new that technique. Moreover, he knew that his dad wouldn't put much force in order to hurt his friend. But something happened with Zuko.

"I will go after him." Sokka said.

"No. I think I did this….And I think I know why." Hakoda said. Sokka looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It put me in thoughts for days now. They way Zuko acted, talked…with me mostly…I think my suspicions are right. I must be the one who will talk to him." Hakoda said.

"Dad…if you are implying that it is your fault maybe you shouldn't be the one to confront Zuko." Sokka said.

"I know. But I want to settle things between us." Hakoda said. "Go to the rest of your group. I will be back with Zuko later." He said looking at his son.

"…Alright. I trust you dad. Just…whatever it is…be kind to him." Sokka said.

"That is my whole intention." Hakoda said smiling. Then he went the way Zuko went. Sokka stood there for a second and he went the opposite way towards the group with a worried look on his face. His friend had a problem and he couldn't even help him. He hoped that his dad was going to fix things right.


	4. Chapter 4

Hakoda had a little trouble finding the young Fire Nation Prince. Luckily, or not, he heard some whimpers. He concluded it was him.

He followed the sounds of someone who was having a rough time.

Then he found him. Zuko was sitting in an outdoor hallway. His back was pressed at a pillar. His hands were up in his head, which was buried to his knees. Hakoda noticed that the boy was crying.

Zuko was trying to take stable breaths, he tried to calm down. His whole body was trembling. His eyes couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He tried to remember the techniques of fire breathing that Uncle taught him to calm down. He was in need for these at his first year of exile.

Hakoda didn't know when or how he should make his presence known to the boy. He knew that he would scare him.

Hakoda just stood there for five more minutes in complete silence watching the boy trying to relax. After he thought that Zuko was not hyperventilating and was able to control his breathing, Hakoda walked slowly towards him with his steps loud enough so he wouldn't catch the boy by surprise.

Zuko heard the footsteps and immediately looked at the direction. His heart sank. He saw Hakoda coming slowly to his position. His breathing started getting faster and faster which each step that the man made.

Zuko didn't think. His body moved on his own. It went with the instinct.

He fell to his knees and bowed his head down, pressing it to the ground. His arms were as up as he could bring them. His whole body was trembling so much.

Hakoda froze to his place. He couldn't believe it.

"I-i-i-I'm s-ss-s-s-o s-sor-ry…"Zuko whispered trying to talk through his tears and breathing.

"i-i-im sorry..i-im s-s-sor-rry…plea-s-se-e…p-p-pleas-se…" he begged.

Hakoda felt the ground under him disappear.

"Zuko…" he started. He couldn't form words. In front of him there was a child that was having a panic attack of some short, to his knees, begging him. It was an image that he never thought he would see. He felt ashamed. And hurt.

"I-I b-b-beg you S-sir…please…" Zuko whimpered. Hakoda took a careful step towards the boy so he could help him. Wrong move.

"P-PLEASE….M-MER-CY…" Zuko cried, trying to remain in begging posture. He pressed his head harder to the ground and he thought it would crack open. His arms hurt. His scar hurt like crazy. He tried not to scream from the pain. He knew that what he did meant nothing to Hakoda. It was the same as then.

Hakoda couldn't stand it anymore.

He sat down at Zuko's level. He didn't walk towards him again as he saw it was the worst thing he could do in this situation. Instead he sat there and tried to remain calm.

"Zuko…please raise your head…" he said.

Zuko flinched hard.

So he can scar me….

Zuko started hyperventilating again. Hakoda cursed under his breath.

"Zuko listen to me. I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me? Please?" he asked.

Zuko tried, he really did. But his head was tilted in a way his breathing wasn't an easy task. Hakoda noticed it immediately.

"I promise my life to Tui and La that if you raise your head I won't hurt you. I won't even lift a finger on you." Hakoda continued. "Please. I beg you."

Zuko flinched again. He slowly raised his head. He saw Hakoda some feet away from him. It was good that there was space between them. He sat on his knees and looked at the ground. He wasn't ready to look at the man. He also struggled to remain calm.

"Thank you Zuko." Hakoda said. "Now what I need you to do is to control your breathing. I will help you with that." Hakoda said. It wasn't his first time dealing with a panic attack. He and Sokka suffered one a little time after Kya had died. He remembered what he did to calm Sokka. He told him stories of hunting.

"I will tell you a story from when Sokka and Katara were small kids." He said. He didn't get any reaction from Zuko who was just breathing heavily but continued anyway.

"It was early summer and the sun was lasting for many hours. Me and my men were gathering wood for the fire and some others were going hunting, as usual. Katara was helping the women with the fur blankets and the clothes. Since then she has been helping as much as she could. Sokka told me that he wanted to go ice dodging. Do you know what ice dodging is, Zuko?" Hakoda asked with a smile. Zuko didn't look at him but shook his head as a negative response. Zuko felt bad. He was at the South Pole a year ago and threatened to burn the whole village. He should no- he must apologize to the Chief about that later. For now he must calm down.

"It is a traditional test that every man has to pass so he can truly become a man and a honorable member of the Tribe. I don't know if you have something equal to the Fire Nation."

Zuko tried his best to shook away his fear and answer.

"N..no.." he said between breaths. Hakoda smiled with that outcome.

"Anyways Sokka was 11 at that time. It was before I left for the war." He looked at Zuko again to see if the boy has calmed yet. And he was right. Zuko managed to control his breathing, taking long deep breaths in spaces. He has also stopped crying. Hakoda continued.

"Normally the age where boys do that is fourteen or fifteen. Years ago it was later at 18 but during the war we didn't have the privilege of waiting. So I agreed and one morning we went to the usual spot where this test took place. Sokka struggled a lot but he wanted to succeed. The sea were dangerously wild, we were soaked with freezing water several times but Sokka didn't give up."

"…So…what h-happened…?" Zuko whispered. Hakoda heard him and smiled. Zuko was able to think and talk two times in a row so he was calmer than before.

"Unfortunately, he failed. He cried a lot that night. Even seal jerky wasn't enough for him to cheer up." Hakoda said laughing. Zuko returned the smile, now looking at Hakoda with less fear than the other times.

"He told me that when they met Bato he, Katara and Aang went ice- wait no- rock dodging. Of course there isn't ice at the Earth Kingdom. They passed." Hakoda said. "He was very happy."

"You must be p-proud s-sir." Zuko said whipping the remaining tears off his face.

"Please son, just Hakoda is fine. Yes, I am very proud. I am also very proud of you Zuko." Hakoda said smiling.

"W-why?" Zuko asked. What did he do except being a weakling all these days?

"You risked your life to help my son bust me out of the prison. For that I will always be in your debt."

"N-no please…it was nothing. It was S-sokka's idea after all." Zuko said.

"No, it wasn't nothing. Sokka was ready to jump in without thinking, even he is the planner guy in your group, as he told me. You risked your life as a fugitive and helped him." Hakoda said. Zuko was feeling uncomfortable, these compliments were eating his mind.

They remained like this for five minutes before Hakoda spoke again.

"I had a hunch…an idea why you seemed to avoid me these two days." Hakoda said. "I don't blame you."

Zuko was trying to read the man. So far his actions were different from what he expected. He didn't get hurt. Hakoda had the reasons and the chances but he didn't actually hurt him. The man even admitted to him that that wasn't his intention. Hakoda was an actually normal man.

So why did he struggle so much to not show fear?

He was ashamed of himself. He acted so stupid. The man was alright after all.

"You know, when I was at the Earth Kingdom at a port three to four years ago, I heard many rumors about something that happened between Ozai and his son…" he looked at Zuko for a trigger or something.

Zuko gulped. So this is where the discussion was going…

"I thought that they were only rumors. I knew that the Fire Lord was an awful man that needed to go down…I didn't believe them until now." Hakoda said. Zuko was ready to cry again.

"I am so sorry you had to get through that son." Hakoda said.

"Me too." Zuko said, trying to suppress the new tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?..."

Zuko shook his head, implying that he didn't want to right now. Hakoda respected that.

"I told you before that that monster doesn't deserve to be called a father." Hakoda spoke.

"I know."

"And I want you to know that even though you are Fire Nation's prince and all…I don't hate you. And just because I am a father…I don't want to even think of the idea of hurting you or my kids. Or any other of the rest of them here." Hakoda spoke with a soft voice. "I hope that you can trust me. I know it is hard for you to do it since you don't have a nice father figure. But I will give you all the time and support you'll need."

"I-I actually have one…father figure…my Uncle.." Zuko said. "B-but I betrayed him…he hates me…"

"If he loves you then he doesn't hate you. I promise." Hakoda said.

"This…is so strange to me….I now realize that you are a nice person…I-I treated you wrong, please forgive me…" Zuko started to talk but Hakoda interrupted him.

"There is absolutely no need. You are completely excused when you consider your experience with your own father…and also I was supposed to apologize to you. I shouldn't touch you…there. I didn't fully understand it then. It was foolish of me to not realize it sooner. I hope you can forgive me Zuko." Hakoda said sad.

"It is alright sir." Zuko said smiling. Hakoda was yearning for the boy to finally smile.

"So are we good? Is there any other thing you want to talk about? I'll listen." Hakoda asked.

"No….well, not now at least. Thank you very much Chief Hakoda." Zuko said.

"Thank you Zuko." He said and both men got up. They headed to the rest of the group.

"Um…Chief?" Zuko asked.

"Yes Zuko?" Hakoda said.

"Y-your family…is very nice." Zuko said as his cheeks flushed. Hakoda smiled.

"It is your family too now." Hakoda said and patted Zuko at the shoulder fatherly-style.

Zuko was surprised at this response. But he also felt a nice warmth. Something that he felt only with his Uncle and his mother. And definitely not with Ozai.

"After all this ends, me and Sokka will be waiting for you in the South Pole to go ice dodging together." Hakoda said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sokka was staring at the cliff across the Temple. It was afternoon. Zuko and his dad were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I should go find them?" he thought. Maybe his dad had not managed to handle the situation. What if something bad happened between them?

Sokka was starting to get anxious. He told the others that Zuko had a kind of a breakdown and fled away. His team showed worry, well, except for Katara. She didn't care. No surprise there. Aang wanted to go find them but he said that his father had it under control. Toph seemed very worried too. He wondered if she could sense them from where they were.

"Hey Toph…we are all kinda worried about Zuko…" he gave a glimpse at Katara. "…maybe not all of us but I trust my dad. He and Zuko will come back here and act like everything is alright." Sokka said. Toph didn't seem optimistic though.

"I heard him in his sleep the other night…" she whispered.

"What?" Haru asked.

"I heard him. Well, I also sensed him. He was being tortured by those nightmares he was having. His heartbeat was so loud that I couldn't just ignore it. He was crying…he was whimpering…" her eyes formed tears. "I couldn't stand it…." She said.

"…That…doesn't sound like Zuko at all." Aang said. "I mean…I never thought he could be so sensitive."

Katara was trying not to scoff. This whole situation was ridiculous to her. Zuko? Sensitive soul? Yeah right.

"I tried to talk to him about it the other day. He acted like normal Sparkles, lying and avoiding." Toph said.

Sokka wanted to rush and help Zuko. But he couldn't risk the possibility to overwhelm him.

"Come on dad…what are you doing?..."

After some more minutes, Hakoda appeared. Sokka looked for Zuko.

"Wait dad, where is Zuko?" Sokka asked. "Don't tell me you didn't find him…or…" he couldn't complete his miserable thought of Zuko jumping off the cliff when Hakoda spoke.

"I spoke to him. It is alright now. He said that he wanted to go to his room to rest. He said he hadn't had any sleep for two days now." Hakoda said. All nodded understanding.

"What happened exactly?" Aang asked. "Toph said us that the other night Zuko had some pretty bad nightmares."

"We kinda got to the bottom of it." Hakoda said. "Not completely since he has to get his time to talk about it, but I am sure that his mentality has changed a little." "Towards me at least." He thought.

"So we shouldn't be worried?" Sokka asked. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

Hakoda couldn't help but smile at the fact that his son cared so much about his friend, even if the other was from the Fire Nation.

"You should ask him for that. Just don't pressure him. If you procced with small steps, he will open up. That's how it went for me." Hakoda asked. "Now I don't want to tell you what exactly happened. I am not in position to expose his secrets. As I said, you should be the ones who will have to act." He said.

Sokka nodded. The last thing he wanted was to make Zuko uncomfortable.

Zuko was lying on his bed. His arm was covering his eyes. He sighed. So long…so long he thought that Ozai was doing fatherhood the right way. He was raised in such way, that it was normal for him for fathers to hit their children. But now…

After having that small talk with Hakoda, who showed his pai sho pieces to him, it appeared that Zuko's whole life was a lie.

Hakoda was a nice, normal father.

Ozai was not.

Simple as that. Anyone would see it, except for him, who struggled. At first he didn't want to believe it. He thought that Hakoda's kindness was a trick. A facade.

But Hakoda cared for him. Like Uncle. Like Mom.

Was he really that broken?...

Anyways he knew that the others would have several questions. Zuko didn't want to deal with that. He hated being the center of attention. He hated being the one who needed pity or protection.

He could handle himself.

But at the same time he didn't want Aang and the others to worry so much that they couldn't leave him alone…

Zuko sighed again.

If he was going to do it, then he would do it quickly, answer few questions and that's it.

And everything would be back to normal. Zuko smiled at that thought. Like anything in his life was considered normal.

He got up and exited the room. It was time for a talk.

He found some of the group at the usual spot.

"Zuko! I am glad you are here." Sokka said. "What happened back there?" Sokka asked.

"I will tell you in a minute." Zuko said dryly. "Where are the others?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm… Aang and Toph went to practice earthbending…Dad and Suki went for patrol…Teo and Duke went for Temple exploration." Sokka said with his hand on his chin.

"I'll wait for all of them to gather here." Zuko said. "I will explain then."

"Why so? You didn't like groups or bonding between friends, right?" Sokka asked with his smug smirk.

"I just want this time ok!" Zuko said annoyed.

"Ok relax Flameo…" Sokka said lifting his hands. "But can you explain to me why you are so tense with my dad? He isn't that bad." Sokka said. Zuko looked at him apologetically.

"Your dad is…nice. Very nice actually. He helped me a lot back there. True, I felt a…discomfort at first. But now I am fine." Zuko said ashamed. "You…are lucky. Katara too."

Sokka was taken aback by this. Zuko was being a sweetheart to him? How strange.

"Thanks man…I wish I could tell you the same about your father…" he said trying to uplift the conversation with humor. Zuko gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah…he sucks." Zuko said.

"Big time." Sokka said to Zuko while grabbing his shoulder. "We will beat him. Don't worry."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks Sokka."

They stayed for a minute in silence.

"So…all this…you know…thing between you and my dad, you wanting to tell us all something…is it about your dad in a way?" Sokka asked concerned. Zuko averted his look.

"Yeah." He said dryly.

"Hey if you are not feeling like doing it, I understand. The others will too." Sokka said.

"No. If we are a team…friends…" Zuko was blushing. "I think that you have to know some things about me. About my past."

Sokka wondered what he meant. But whatever it was, Zuko was struggling a lot with it in order to have nightmares, and a panic attack.

"Understood." Sokka said, trying to give Zuko some space. "…Can I ask what you and my dad talked about?..." he asked giving a glimpse at the ex Prince. Zuko sighed.

"He just calmed me down with a story." He said. Sokka smiled.

"The same thing he did for me when we lost mom…" Sokka said.

Zuko looked at him. He remembered Katara mentioning their mother in Ba Sing Se. He thought of his own mother.

He missed her so much…

After some hour, the others came for dinner. They all greeted Zuko and asked if he was feeling better. Zuko just nodded and talked little as usual. When there was time for tea, which Zuko served of course, he decided it was time.

He took a deep breath. Let's get done with it.

"Can I have your attention please?..." Zuko said looking at the ground. It was better for him to talk without looking at their faces.

All of them stopped talking and looked at him. Silence. Zuko sighed again.

"I…want to share a story with you…I figured out that it will explain some things about me. Also why I acted so strangely these days." He said.

Katara frowned. "Explain why you are such an asshole? That will be relieving." She said. Zuko took that hit in the back as the rest of her remarks. Everyone else glared at her with a disappointed face.

"Ok Sparkles. You have our attention." Toph said.

Zuko took another deep breath. Boy, this was going to be hard.

"When I was thirteen, my father held this war meeting. All the generals were going to be present. I wanted so bad to attend. Not because I actually knew about these kinds of stuff, but for my father to acknowledge my will to…become like him." Zuko said the last words with disgust. He looked up to see their faces. They seemed that they were waiting for him to continue. So he did.

"One old general had this cruel plan where he would sacrifice a whole unit of new recruits unarmed to the Earth Kingdom troops. It was a guaranteed suicide plan. The goal was for the other units to flank the enemy troop. The plan was going to succeed by some way. But with the cost of so many lives, who were just civilians that the Fire Nation picked up just the previous day." He looked again at them. They were disgusted and full of fear. Chit Sang only knew the whole story, well except Hakoda too. Chit Sang nodded at him. Zuko knew what he meant by that alone. I respect you.

"That…is just cruel. How can anyone do that?" Suki said.

"What happened after that?" Aang asked.

"I spoke against the plan." He said.

"Way to go Sparkles!" Toph said with joy.

"I was kinda scared for a second there Zuko, I thought that you would approve it in order to please your father." Sokka said.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Katara said sipping at her tea.

Zuko continued. Suddenly it was too hot in here.

"I spoke against the plan, and most importantly I spoke out of turn, in the Fire Lord's meeting, in front of his most powerful generals. It was a huge disrespectful move against him." Zuko said.

"Against who? The general or Ozai?" Teo asked.

"Both." Zuko said looking at him. "At first I thought I disrespected only the general…so he challenged me into an Agni Kai. A firebending duel."

"Did you accept?" Haru was the one to ask.

"Yes."

"Did you win?" Aang asked with anticipation.

Zuko looked at his tea.

"No." he said.

"That's then how you got your scar? By the Agni Kai between you and the general?" Suki said.

Zuko was starting to get so nervous that the wood fire in the middle of their circle started to grow stronger. Everyone noticed.

"I accepted the challenge because I was ready to defend our people from getting slaughtered. I was ready to fight the general…except he wasn't the one I was supposed to fight." Zuko said. His arms were starting to tremble.

Finally, he decided to pull the bandage off. "It was my father."

Silence.

Zuko could feel their darting looks on him. It was difficult for him to talk about this. He hoped that the result wouldn't be another panic attack.

Nobody dared to speak. If only they knew what Zuko was going to tell them next.

"I…I d-didn't want to fight him. I…tried to say I am sorry. I pleaded him. I-I even begged him. He said…he would teach me some r-respect…." Zuko said. The woodfire was starting to grow again, mightier this time.

"I..c-cried…I remember that moment still…he g-g-g-rabbed m-me…"Zuko said with his voice and hands trembling. It was so hard to breathe. The others didn't dare to talk.

"H-h-h-he p-p-put h-his h-h-hand on my left e-eeye…and…h-he…" Zuko started crying. He couldn't finish the sentence. The woodfire was so high that it almost touched the ceiling.

The Gaang didn't know what to say. In front of them now was not Zuko, the exiled Prince of the Fire Nation but a young traumatized boy, whose father decided to give him a permanent lesson on his face.

Aang was speechless. He knew that his destiny was to fight the Fire Lord. But now to him he seemed more of a monster than a man. His closest father figure was monk Gyatso. He couldn't even think how much Zuko suffered.

Katara was speechless. She expected something silly so her whole team can pity him and befriend him even more. So then he can have their trust and then backstab them again. When Zuko talked about the Agni Kai in the beginning, she thought that his scar was an accident or at the very best the sign that he lost, and for that reason he was banished. She didn't imagine…his own father…

Toph was shocked to say. She was trying to control her tears. Not only she could listen to Zuko talking, but she could sense his emotions too. His heart beating so loud that she wanted to stop touching the ground. She always thought her parents were something else but…now she considered herself lucky to have some overprotective parents.

Sokka was also shocked. His whole life had a father that he could look up to. A father he could love, trust, and those feeling would be returned to him by his dad. They had a strong father-son bond. Sokka didn't want to imagine what was having Ozai as a father for 17 years was like.

Hakoda already knew about this. He heard those rumors himself. He also saw Zuko's scar. He really hoped that this would remain a simple rumor. A story by the Earth Kingdom to make fun of the Fire Nation. When Zuko confirmed these rumors in the morning…he could only put on a calm voice, a sympathetic face. Tell Zuko that he was deeply sorry. But his heart was aching. He wanted to kill Ozai on the spot if he ever saw him.

Hakoda knew the risk of triggering Zuko this moment. But he couldn't stand it anymore. His heart couldn't bear to think for another moment that that boy's idea of fatherhood was an abuse. He got up from his spot, walked towards Zuko with a somewhat quick pace and sat down in front of him. Zuko flinched. But didn't overreact like the other time. Hakoda knew that the kid trusted him now. So he did the only thing he wanted to do all this day.

Hakoda hugged Zuko like a true father. Zuko was taken aback by the sudden movement but embraced the hug. He dug his face to the Chief's shoulder. The older man could hear his whimpers. He could feel his whole fragile body shaking in his hug.

The others quickly joined too. First was Toph. She started crying like a small child. The irony was that she indeed was one. With her it was Sokka. Sokka had tears in his eyes too, but he refused to let his sister see them. Then Aang, Teo, the Duke, then Katara who finally broke her ice shell, and in the end Chit Sang (who surprisingly despite his huge muscles gave great hugs).

They stayed like that for some hour. After the group, wait no, family hug finished, and everybody said words of love and encouragement to Zuko they went to sleep.

Zuko went to his room and lied down on his bed. This day was very exhausting to him mentally. But he didn't regret it. It felt nice to have some nice people around you. Especially when his Uncle wasn't here with him right now.

Zuko heard some footsteps coming towards his room. He got up and waited for the mysterious person to come. He went to grab his dao, but stopped when Hakoda came to view. Zuko was surprised. What did the Chief want this time in the night?

"Chief Hakoda." Zuko said. "How can I…"

Zuko was cut off by Hakoda hugging him again. Zuko noticed that Hakoda was crying this time, in comparison with the hug he gave him not a little while ago.

"I know I said it before, but I look at you and I can't stop thinking of Katara and Sokka. You are at the same age, but you experienced something I wouldn't ever wish for them to go through. You may did some bad things in your past…but I am not lying when I am saying that I consider you a child of my own…. I love you son." He said. Zuko couldn't help but feel his tears falling on his face too.

"Me too dad…" Zuko said as he enjoyed the comfort of Hakoda's hug.


End file.
